A Slither, and He Withers
by Crimson Fade
Summary: SebastianxSnake. Sebastian checks up on the newest servant, Snake. Light Yaoi.


**My friend requested this pairing forever ago, and since today's her birthday, I finally got around to typing it up and posting it. I'm so terrible, lol. **

**Sebastian and Snake belong to Yana Toboso, who is quite amazing for inventing Sebastian. **

**Sorry for any mistakes in this. **

* * *

"Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Goodnight, Young Master."

The handsome butler made his way out of Ciel's bedchamber with a flickering candle leading the way down the dark hall.

He paused when a strange noise reached his ears. It was the sound of muffled hissing, a quiet voice, and the slither of scales on wood, coming from the door on his left; he had momentarily forgotten about his new charge.

Sebastian smirked slightly as he toyed with the thought of visiting the new servant. The strange, silent boy and his beautiful, unusual skin had crossed his mind more than once in the past few days, and he was very tempted to see what the snake boy did in the evenings. He lowered the candle and knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Who is it?" came Snake's thin voice. "… says Goethe."

Sebastian opened the door noiselessly to reveal Snake sitting on his bed, still in his day clothes, with his snakes slithering on the floor and bed around him. Sebastian spared the reptiles a disdainful glance before offering a smile to Snake.

"How are you this evening, sir?"

Snake stared at him for a moment until he said, "What do you want… says Emily."

Sebastian kept the small, pleasant smile on his face.

"I only wished to make sure our new resident fared well," he replied, surreptitiously closing the door behind him.

Snake maintained his wary affect, eyeing Sebastian with a hint of fear.

"What do you want… says Emily," he repeated.

Sebastian's eyes glittered. "Nothing at all. I was making sure you were… comfortable."

The snake master's slight eyes narrowed. "I'm fine. Thanks… says Oscar."

The snakes on the floor slithered around Sebastian in agitation as the butler took several steps forward, much to Snake's surprise.

"Do you want to know what your skin reminds me of?" Sebastian said quietly while he approached Snake until he was standing right in front of him.

The snake resting on Snake's shoulder hissed, writhing restlessly.

Sebastian smiled, and leaned down next to the younger man's ear. "I think you should tell your _pets_ to calm down."

"They—they aren't pets," muttered Snake nervously. "Says Wordsworth."

Sebastian turned his head to glare at the snake. It immediately retreated, proceeding to wind its away behind Snake on the bed.

"As I was saying…" the butler continued. "Your skin… it reminds me… of a demon."

A gloved hand reached up to touch Snake's neck, and the sensation sent an involuntary shiver up Snake's spine. Sebastian chuckled softly.

"It is quite beautiful," he whispered, tilting his head to breathe against Snake's ear. He met no resistance as one hand ever so gently traced the jugular vein throbbing beneath the pale neck, down to the starched collar of Snake's new uniform.

"What are you doing?" murmured Snake, with his eyes closed. He daren't resist the butler's influence (he's seen what that man could do), but he was reluctant to be so obedient to this kind of touch. Nevertheless, it was becoming awfully difficult with the butler's smooth, seductive voice an inch away from his ear, and the cold hand unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt…

Sebastian felt Snake shiver, and a sly grin grew on his face as he breathed in the smell of anticipation rolling off of the scaly skin. He moved the stiff plastic out of his way, and placed his mouth against Snake's shoulder, lightly caressing the rough skin with his lips. His hand trailed down Snake's sternum, feeling the steady drumming of his heart with his fingertips.

Snake inhaled sharply as Sebastian's fingers reached the sensitive skin of his stomach, and felt the Butler laugh against his skin.

"I see you are enjoying this, Snake-san," Sebastian whispered, moving his lips from the scaly shoulder back to the boy's ear. He could hear a small groan vibrating through his throat. His mouth twisted into a sly grin as he trailed his hand down toward Snake's groin, eliciting another groan from the boy.

"N-no…" stuttered Snake, beginning to squirm. Sebastian frowned at the resistance and stepped back as Snake shoved his hand away.

"Such a shame," the demon butler merely muttered with a slight smirk, watching Snake breathe heavily with his shirt opened down to his belly button. The boy looked up at him with a flushed face, the snakes beginning to turn back to their defensive states, trying to drive the demon away from their master. Sebastian took several steps backward, the smirk remaining on his face as he watched Snake with a gleam in his eyes.

"Leave," demanded Snake, panting slightly. "Says Dan."

Sebastian nodded, his eyes flashing. "Sleep well, sir," he said in a low voice, bowing and exiting the room.


End file.
